


Worst in Me

by reddouka



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Abuse, Dubious Consent, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Mutual Abuse, Stalking, dubcon, self indulgent, that in which leon gets obsessed with a gremlin, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddouka/pseuds/reddouka
Summary: Lacie has never been the best of influences to Hop, but she was a true friend. Loyal to a fault and always willing to be a challenge for him to overcome.When Leon helps her start her pokemon journey with his little brother, he never expected her to eventually bring out the worst in him.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Original Character(s), Leon/Original Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i read a fic with super possessive leon and it awoke something in me. 
> 
> aged up when trainers start because i dont wanna deal with underage stuff but still want hop and lacie to be childhood friends.
> 
> still not sure whether this is going to follow the sw/sh timeline in its entirety(since I'm playing through sword as Lacie while mae is my shield play through) or if I'm going to timeskip really gratuitously. We'll see.

Lacie is not a good influence. Leon decided that ages before he even met her. She was crass, blunt, and merciless- but most of all, she was ambitious. Hop described her in his letters to her that made him imagine a fire in her eyes, a vicious grin, and, well... She couldn't be all bad. Hop liked her, after all, and Leon trusted Hop's choices. He knew Lacie better than Leon did, at the very least. The photos he got of them together were surprisingly wholesome, as well. Platinum blond locks with deep black roots fell over slender shoulders like a curtain to contrast deep skin.

Leon hated that he thought she was beautiful. She was no older than his brother, just old enough to start the league. Not that they had- not that they were planning to. Not that he'd _allow_ them to. Hop had a wooloo, but he was so inexperienced when it came to pokemon. He wanted to be like Leon, not knowing what that _meant._ Long hours, having to watch the dreams of kids no older than he was get crushed as he won, again and again and again. Hop was too gentle for that, too sweet, too innocent. Leon wanted to protect that in him.

That wasn't to say he'd refuse Hop a gift today, the day of his 18th and eager to set out on his own and challenge. Lacie was older by weeks, but was kind enough to wait for him to begin his journey before she did. Later, Leon learned that it wasn't due to any sense of loyalty, or that she'd rather travel with Hop. No.

She didn't have a pokemon.

Leon peered down at the three pokemon he had brought along, sighing through his nose. Hopefully, it wouldn't be an issue. Hop could pick one, and--

"I already have my Wooloo, so you pick a pokemon first Lacie! There's three, after all."

And... Lacie could get first pick, apparently. Leon had only just met her- she hadn't really acknowledged him yet. Well, not really beyond a quiet scoff when she thought he wasn't paying attention, after he had a champion time doing his charizard pose.

After everything he had been told, and after what he had assumed after just a few minutes in her presence, Lacie did something he didn't expect: She hesitated. She looked between him and Hop, apparently just as confused as Leon had been with the suggestion. Apparently, she clearly hadn't expected a pokemon from this meeting either.

She seemed small, defensive, arms folded over her chest as she focused on Leon once again. It was such an unexpected turn that a smile slipped on his lips before he could help it, and that seemed like enough of an assurance for the young woman that she made her way to the pokeballs. She seemed so timid, that Leon decided to let it go. After all, he had originally been planning to give at least one to Hop, if not all three. If Hop wanted to gift a gift to a less privileged friend, Leon should only congratulate him for it!

Lacie was rather demure in picking out her starter, clapping along to the beat the grookey tapped before holding her hands out to him. Naturally, the friendly monkey took to her immediately. Leon wondered if this was a show of how she'd be a good trainer, bonding with a pokemon rather quickly, or if it was just one of many warning signs. He still wasn't sure, but...

He was being way too paranoid, wasn't he? She was just a kid, no older than Hop. What was the worst she could do? He was even _aware_ that Hop and Lacie had been friends for years while he was too busy to visit, much less meet her. No, no. He was definitely being much too harsh.

So he let Lacie and Hop get used to their new pokemon. The next day, Hop wanted to battle, and so he allowed it. It was then that he saw what he felt would be his first, and last mistake.

Lacie beat down Hop's pokemon mercilessly with her Grookey, calm as can be and acting as though she had years of experience under her belt. Not one move was wasted, and Leon winced to himself when she used a super-effective move on Hop's Sobble right after the Grookey learned it. His fingers twitch to his own pokeball, body tense and ready to jump in despite himself to save his brother a harsh defeat.

Lacie caught his eye, and she gave a grin. Leon's eyes widened, and he was distracted just long enough that with another Branch Poke, the Sobble had fainted. Hop's hands flew to his hair before he sighed, letting them drop as he called the exhausted pokemon back to its pokeball.

Lacie bounced gleefully, throwing her Grookey into the air only to capture and cradle it in her arms. "You, sir, are perfect! I think I'll name you Boots!" She cooed and fawned over the little monkey, as though she hadn't just completely ignored Hop's- no, Leon. Give her the benefit of doubt. She didn't notice the dismay.

If it were any other trainer, Leon wouldn't mind the loss. Hell, if his brother were less... Hop, he probably wouldn't be as protective as he is. However, Hop had been vying to try and become champion for as long as Leon could remember, and a loss would put a fire under the kid's ass to try even harder. To prove everyone wrong. Leon had hoped that if he won, he'd be satisfied in knowing he was just as good as Leon without going through the whole rigamarole.

Unfortunately, Hop decided to claim Lacie as his rival, and Leon had to suppress a sigh. Well, neither of them had endorsements, still... He'd keep it that way.

"Wow, what an amazing battle! It was so electric Charizard and I were raring to hop in, too!"

Then, Lacie spoke. Leon realized it was the first time that he'd heard her speak, and despite the snide tone... It was melodic.

"Couldn't stand to see your little brother lose, Leon? I was already at a disadvantage since he had two pokemon. Adding you to the mix would have been..." She sucked air through her teeth, obnoxiously, as she let the sentence die there to leave both boys wondering how it'd finish.

Well, it left Leon wondering. Hop came to his own conclusion, doubling down on what Lacie said. "Yeah! If you had joined I would have had to forfeit, Lee!"

"But... I didn't..." "I applaud your self control."

She... She was so snotty! Leon was struggling to keep his trademark smile on his face. "In.. In any case! You two seem ready to begin a champion adventure! How about you two come with me to the lab in Wedgehurst?"

He was going to show them how many other fulfilling avenues there could be in raising pokemon without battle! Hop working under Sonia would be lovely, and Lacie... Well, he didn't rightly care what Lacie did right now. She could vanish into the wilderness for all he cared.

...

Okay, maybe that was a bit much. He didn't hate her... But he did hope she'd simply go back home and do whatever it was she'd been doing before he gave her the Grookey.

* * *

Lacie had a _plan._ She was beyond prepared for this gym challenge- she'd been planning with Hop for _ages!_ Getting a pokemon herself from Leon was unexpected- Hop had said that he'd be giving Lacie a pokemon once he caught one that reminded him of her, and then they could start their journey together. She was always meant to be his rival!

She was always meant to grind his dreams to dust.

Lacie was going to become the Champion, and she'd look damn good at it, too. Luckily, she helped Hop coordinate his outfit before Leon could ruin _that_ too. The guy was a walking red carpet, and not in the good way. The sponsors on his cape were so gaudy and just- Well, Hop heard a lot of the gripes she had over his outfit. She'd love nothing more than to give the kitschy champion a new look.

Now, what colors screamed 'loser'? The bleach blond snickered to herself at the thought, casting the man a sidelong glance. Underneath all that corny shit, he probably had a good body at least. Leon met her gaze, brow furrowed with what she could only assume was suspicion. He was _such_ an overprotective guy. At this point, she spent more hours around Hop in his formative years than Leon did! And _ooh_ how it'd probably hurt him to hear.

After catching her eye, Lacie gave Leon a wide, cheshire grin as she flicked on a pair of sunglasses- blue-rimmed to match the accents of the rest of her outfit. She could just _see_ the guy struggling to figure out how he felt about the situation. Honestly, Lacie kind of hoped he would either implode or just... Have some kind of conniption.

A few hours later, she almost got it. Handily beating Hop down with a temporary team she'd cooked up in the early Routes, Professor Magnolia and Hop were looking at Leon expectantly for the endorsement he promised. Lacie's own gaze finally settled on him, and she could tell the smile was forced. Hop seemed to eager to notice, and Magnolia looked incredibly amused.

Leon gave the endorsement to Lacie first, and when he was giving Hop's his, she could see the crease left in the paper from him not wanting to release it. He'd been even closer to joining the battle just to ensure Hop won, too...

A chance encounter with some wishing stars, and Hop is ecstatically going on over his own dream. Lacie's gaze remains on Leon, who appears to become increasingly uncomfortable with the prolonged eye contact. She waits patiently for Magnolia to take the pieces of comet, and Hop is eager to run ahead as per usual, leaving Lacie and Leon behind.

"How's that nepotism treatin ya?" she taunts jauntily. Leon's jaw shifts from side to side as he looks at her, and she wonders if he's going to act as though he didn't hear her.

"Not well."

Short eyebrows shoot into Lacie's fringe, genuinely surprised at the response. She can't help the wild grin that takes over her features, and gives Leon a friendly jab to his shoulder with a laugh. "Well, there's still time!"

That said, she ran off after Hop to meet him at the train station he said he was headed to.

Leon was struggling with himself, glaring at the blades of grass at his feet when the smile he was given didn't vanish in his mind's eye immediately. That wasn't right. He'd been around loads of prettier girls- hell, he worked with _Nessa!_ An honest to Arceus model! He never felt so conflicted around _her_ , and she was just as, if not more cocky than this brat.

After running a hand down his face, Leon sighed and trailed after the two- at a distance, of course. He ought to make sure neither of them get themselves into any trouble. Specifically Hop. Mostly Hop.

If Lacie got herself into any trouble, he was _not_ responsible for what happened next. She proved she could take care of herself. Besides, what was he so worried about? They were going straight to Motostoke. Nothing would happen until they made their way to Turffeild.

Leon gave himself a resolute nod, trailing down the path before he hesitated. W... Which way had they gone, again?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is decidedly not going to be a slow burn

Leon decided to take a quick taxi to Motostoke to meet the two, but when he got to the train station he learned that wooloo had taken over the track just before their departure. Apparently that train had to stop in the wild area. The champion sighed and rubbed the back of his head. He hoped Hop would stay at the station until it was safe to continue, but knowing him... He'd just barrel through the Wild Area.

In practice, it was probably a good chance to train before the ceremony, but.. What if something happened? What if Hop bit off more than he could chew?! Leon knew he was bad with directions, but even perfectly decent trainers could get lost in the Wild Area! It was... well, wild!

Running a hand down his face, Leon was quick to backtrack to the Wild Area, hitching a ride to the station there. With any luck they were still there, and...

Ugh. Lacie was the only one there. She was talking to a helpful breeder, who shared some treats to her pokemon. She didn't seem to notice Leon dropping in front of the station, and he'd take advantage of that. A quick peek into the station itself-- Damn. No luck. He should have known.

Of course, he ducked out before anyone could notice the _champion_ there, though there were hardly any people in the station. He imagined most were still on the train, or had gotten on and it was just those waiting for their scheduled ride.

When he looked back to Lacie, his body stiffened when he noticed her jogging deeper into the area. He wasn't worried about her, but she was probably following Hop, right? There was no way he was going to make it out of the Wild Area himself like this, anyway, and his entire goal was to get to his little brother.

This turns to be a terrible idea rather quickly. Lacie heads northwest, following a path Leon doesn't recognize (though, again, he rarely recognized any path) and eventually comes up to a bridge. She'd tactfully avoided all the grass, only going out of her way to catch a vulpix when she spots one. Clever... Did she know Milo would be the first gym? Probably... She seemed over-prepared.

At the bridge, Lacie stops once she sees the stairs to Motostoke near and turns. There, not 10 meters from her, was Leon. He looked incredibly out of place, and her eyebrows raise straight into her fringe once again. Leon's cheeks heat with rapid color, and he's struggling to come up with an excuse as to why he was very obviously tailing her. She came to her own conclusion.

"Hop went on ahead while I talked to Sonia." What?! Sonia had been here too?! Why hadn't she told him?! Leon groaned and ran a hand down his face.

"Oh."   
"Yep."   
"Well..."

He couldn't even say anything else before Lacie was busying herself past him. What was that about?! It was like he wasn't even on her radar- it kind of frustrated him. Everyone loved him! He was so... damn lovable!

Lacie, herself, had better things to be fussing over than an overprotective big brother. After determining her path was well and good, she'd decided she may as well poke around for more pokemon to round out her team. She had a few pokemon she always wanted, but... According to her pokedex, they weren't anywhere near here, so she'd need to make do. Unfortunately, most wouldn't be found in the Wild Area.

She _did_ find a few gems, however. A grubbin, and a magikarp. If she could manage to get them evolved before Nessa and Kabu respectively, she shouldn't have too much a hill to climb when it came to their respective gyms.

The young woman was mulling over her choices, texting Hop back and forth when she heard a roar. Her head lifted, and she turned to see a Bewear barreling towards her. Ah-- Ah, shit. None of her pokemon were ready for _that_.

She should run. Or make a big sound. Or _anything._ Instead, her heart felt as though it was about to stop, and she couldn't move a muscle. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shoulders hunched and looking away from the giant pokemon, Lacie braced for impact.

An impact that never came. Instead, she heard a dull thump of a body hitting grass, and she peeked from the corner of her eye to see Leon in front of her, Charizard having easily wrestled the territorial pokemon to the ground.

"Leon?!"

She'd assumed he'd gone on ahead to find his brother! Should she be grateful? If Leon brought it down so easily, it would have probably not been a huge threat. Besides, pokemon weren't all _that_ violent to humans... At least... She didn't think so...

Lacie was lost in thought, trying to parse what had just happened, and Leon wasn't in any better a state. He had no idea why he- no, of course he did. His first instinct was always to protect those that were weaker- that's what a champion did! It wasn't the first time, so why was his heart beating so fast. He knew Lacie wasn't hurt, but he glanced back at her just to make sure.

She hadn't even so much as moved from her spot, and pale purple met his gaze through her obnoxious sunglasses, mouth falling open in a silent 'o.' Leon was rather conflicted, staring back towards the bridge as he tries to figure out what to say. Anything to avoid that probing gaze.

Silence hangs in the air between them for a long moment. At least, that's what Leon _thought._ When he glanced back to Lacie, she had trudged back into the tall grass, heading towards a glowing pokemon den. Seriously?!

"Hey!" He barks, and winces when dozens of eyes of wild pokemon turn to him. Lacie paid him no mind, letting him run circles around her as she went from Den to Den, avoiding pokemon he didn't quite feel like putting out of commission just now. He was bracing himself on his knees beside her, gasping for air once the last of them had finally grown bored with the chase.

Lacie sat on the edge of the den once she determined nothing of interest were inside, beyond a few watts for her rotom. Her legs crossed elegantly as she watched Leon gasp for air for another moment or two.

"You were calling me?"

 _No shit,_ Leon growled inwardly, taking one last deep breath before straightening himself. Alright. Well, he had to admit that was quite a workout, even if entirely unnecessary in retrospect. He just... Didn't want to get lost. Yeah.

"Take me to Hop."

Lacie gave him a long stare, and Leon couldn't read the expression behind the shades.

"No."

He should have expected that. He sighed, opening his mouth to retort, but she interrupted him before the air in his lungs could even reach his vocal chords.

"We have our own thing going on, then we're gonna meet in Motostoke. I don't know where he is. Just go to Motostoke if you want to see him."

That was... More information than he was expecting to get from her. Was this her way of saying thanks? He couldn't ask- she was already moving ahead. Leon noticed that the places she was heading for had pokemon significantly out of her skill range. He may not be aware of where they were, but he _did_ know the temperaments of certain pokemon that lived in the Wild Area, and immediately after they were over the bridge, she was heading towards that one ghost tower he didn't know the name of.

Ghastly and Duskull alike seemed to take a liking to her, trailing after her lithe form as she made her way towards yet another den.

It wasn't his problem. It wasn't his problem. She'd learn the hard way if she had to. His gaze flit away from her and towards the Motostoke gate.

Hop would be so mad at him if he heard that he'd found Lacie in the Wild Area and just... Left her to fend for herself against much stronger pokemon, huh? Begrudgingly, he followed the young woman and flippantly knocked out the ghost pokemon before they could get too close.

This time, it seemed as though Lacie was aware of him doing it, even if she didn't once glance in his direction.

"You know I can take care of myself, right? I've studied the map of this place for years." Deciding the pokemon leaking energy from the den wasn't one she was interested in, she let it be and turned to look at Leon. He could guess at her having an admonishing look on her features. What were with those glasses...

"There's a difference between study and practice," Leon retorted, almost defensively. "Pokemon are unpredictable."

This awarded him a scathing glare from the corner of Lacie's eye as she turned away to keep moving ahead. She didn't seem to have a response, though, seeing as she stayed silent.

Why would she argue? She was basically getting an entourage from the best trainer in all of Galar. Leon was quietly preening himself over this indisputable fact when he noticed that they'd stopped in front of Motostoke.

A delicately manicured hand (how Lacie expected to maintain whatever self care routine she had going on and take on the gym challenge was beyond Leon) pointed towards the high stairs. Leon followed the gesture, then looked down at the pale haired woman.

"Hop is probably there already. Go on then, off with you." Being with Leon was like babysitting an overgrown child. Couldn't even find his way towards a giant fucking gate. Rather than head up the staircase herself, Lacie turned, glancing at her map to make sure she was going exactly south. She could just see the tell-tale sign of dynamax or even gigantamax pokemon down this way. Leon had probably only followed her because he was afraid of getting lost, anyway.

She couldn't get more than ten footsteps away before a firm hand had clasped over her upper arm. Long hair traveled with the momentum, and further when she was yanked back. What the hell!? The fabric that brushed her leg was the only confirmation she needed to tell her who was the one pulling her back.

"Let go!" she snapped, struggling futilely with the near bruising grip.

"The Ceremony is first thing in the morning. You can come back when you have less shit to do the next day." Leon's voice was steely, and Lacie had no idea to what end. What was the point of that? Why was he acting pissed when he was the one that wanted to know where Hop was?

The heels of clean white loafers dug into the grass, and Lacie threw her head back and groaned. This was evidently enough to give Leon pause. Lacie took the moment to angle her head back to peer at the back of his. At least it gave her the opportunity to right herself.

"Leon, I'm not a child. I can manage my own--"   
"Hush."

She rolled his eyes as he hissed, and gave another frustrated groan. This time, he whipped around to clap his big hands over her mouth. She could feel his skin against her lips, and raised an eyebrow at him when she noticed...

_Oh._

Leon could feel the sly grin as glossy lips moved against his skin, sensitive despite the callouses from rigorous training he often endured. His face felt awkwardly warm- how could a girl have such a fucking tantalizing voice?! It wasn't fair. It wasn't even- it shouldn't even _sound_ like anything and yet...

This was the first time he was feeling her skin. Silky smooth, soft, and pliant. This is how he had imagined Nessa's skin to feel, but this was definitely not Nessa. Still... His traitorous gaze trailed down, past the amused expression of the woman before him and to the shallow dip in her shirt. It wasn't immodest- quite the opposite, actually, but that didn't mean she didn't fill the cloth well. It made his imagination run wild, and-

He felt a pressure in his hands, realizing that Lacie was leaning further into his grip, mouth parting behind the barrier of his hands. His face grew ever redder, wondering if he'd be able to feel the teasing wet velvet of the woman's tongue between the cracks of his fingers.

No. Instead, he got a low, lustful moan, which was arguably worse. It left very little to the imagination. Reflexively, his hands flew back off the woman's face, and he was making a beeline for the staircase.

Raucous laughter followed his back. _Bitch._


End file.
